Faded Memories Broken Ties
by Obstruction
Summary: High school for some is the best time in a young person lives. Watch as 6 friends go through tribulations, love, and other random everyday things. Original Characters.


Simon stood up and sighed, suddenly realizing.  
>Nick turned around shutting his eyes, finally regretting.<br>Anthony collapsed onto his bed, silently crying.  
>Peter screamed through the night, thoughtlessly refusing.<br>Kathleen sprawled her hands over her face, hopelessly waiting.  
>Vy dwelled into the night, still caring.<br>Hong cautioned again, not trusting.  
>Kaitlin looked down, thoughts still questioning.<p>

* * *

><p>"Just what does it mean to live? What am I doing today? Does it even matter?"<br>Then… *ring ring ring* My phone goes off. It's Kathleen. A smile naturally comes to Nick's face.  
>Maybe... if it's for her…*beep*<p>

"NICK! Wake up!" Kathleen could be heard practically yelling.

"Alright alright, don't be so loud. Don't you have better things to attend to?" Nick lazily said as he let out a yawn.

"I'm the only person that saves you from detentions! Hurry!" Kathleen said in an annoyed tone.

_But, we could never be together; the model student with the lazy bum, psh._ Nick silently thought as he rushed to put on clothes with his cell phone balancing between his shoulder and ear.

"*Sigh*, well, I've done my job here. Hurry to school!" And Kathleen hung up.

Nick scrambled around to get his books and prepared to leave for school. As he was leaving his room he couldn't help but wonder, _it's just too impossible_.

* * *

><p>*ring ring ring*Anthony groaned scratching his head stretching over the blanket.<br>"Is that yours?" a woman asked under the covers.  
>Anthony slowly got up stretching from his long night. Peering over the nightstand at his phone, he saw he had a miss call from Kaitlin. Grinning to himself, he quickly hopped out the bed putting on his clothes. He noticed his necklace was hanging out. He lifted the small pendent to his eyes and studied it a bit. Then, he lazily stuffed it back inside his shirt as he thought, <em>just how much longer?<em>As he slowly walked towards the door, the girl got up covering herself with the sheets. She frowned and whispered, "Will I see you again?"  
>"Probably not," Anthony lazily said, quietly closing the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fine," said a cold voice on the other line.<br>"Hey wait! Don't be like that! I was just kidding Vy!" Peter exclaimed in panic.  
>*Beep….Beep…Beep…* The call was disconnected.<br>_Ah damn it, I really messed up this time._ Peter silently thought as he hastily put on some clothes. Then, he peered over the alarm clock on his desk. _Woah, almost late!_  
>As Peter grabbed his books and cell phone, his cell phone vibrated: it was a text from Vy. "Dork! I forgive you this time okay? But you realllly owe me!"<br>Peter put on a slight smile. As he left his room, he thought to himself, _Will we be okay? Does 'forever' exist? Is it ever possible for things to remain the same?_ And he closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Simon yelled shutting close the door to his house. "I hate this house!"<br>Simon made his way down his driveway in half steps. His pocket suddenly vibrated. His frustrations immediately melted away upon seeing the messenger. It was Hong. _Good morning Simon ^_^ See you at school today!_ Simon happily responded back not knowing someone was waiting for him.  
>"Why are you standing there smiling like an idiot?" a voice interrupted Simon's cloud.<br>Simon looked up and frowned, "Well good morning to you too Kathleen!"  
>Kathleen raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Let's go you dummy, we're late!"<br>"Wait up you punkk!"

* * *

><p>"And with the same amount of protons there are…" the Physics teacher explained, adjusting his glasses reading from a book. It was a little after the start of 1st period and everyone was at school. Kathleen, Hong, and Peter sat in the front row knowingly paying attention. Nick was dozing off in the back of the class, drool oozing out his mouth. Simon was prodded on his arm staring out the window. Anthony was texting on his phone with teal headphones on, listening to music. Kaitlin was next to him, doodling in her notebook. Vy was attempting to pay attention… it didn't go to well.<p>

Soon the bell rang, signaling the end to class. Everyone instantly jolted awake and packed their things.

"Woo what an interesting day of class today!" Nick inquired stretching his limbs.

Kathleen narrowed her eyes. "You were sleeping."

Simon added, "And making a pool too,"

Nick shooed it away, "Physics don't matter when I'm playing in the NBA one day!"

Everyone face palmed and together walked to 2nd period. The group then split their separate ways due to the different in schedules.

Kathleen, Anthony, and Simon trotted down the hall ways to Math class. Suddenly Simon turned around and asked, "So Anthony, how did it go last night?"

Kathleen raised an eyebrow and remained silent.

"Nothing special," Anthony replied nonchalantly, walking ahead.

Simon stood there for a second with Kathleen looking at the retreating back of Anthony. "I still disapprove of what he does!" Simon piped pointing into the air.

Kathleen failed to stifle a chuckle, "And when do you get to judge?"

"It was one time Kathleen, ONE TIMEE!" Simon said suddenly really serious.

Kathleen smiled innocently, "Whatever you say Simon!" Kathleen skipped down the hall to Anthony's side who was adjusting his headphones around his neck.

"Wait up my future best friend in law!" Simon yelled.

"Go die,"

* * *

><p>"Hoooong, I'm deaaaaaad!" Nick groaned slouching on his desk. He and Hong were the only one with English 2nd period so they got there pretty early.<br>Hong creased her eyes, looking down on him. "I told you to write your essay! But no, you had to go goof off with Simon and the others!"  
>"But but, it was important!"<br>"How so? It was probably something stupid and a waste a time,' Hong responded taking out her notebook in preparation for notes.  
>"We were dueling!" Nick said with a straight face.<br>"… I rest my case."

The English teacher came into the room as everyone else streamed into the classroom.

"Don't sleep alright Nick? There's a test coming up and you need to pay attention," Hong said in a serious, stern voice.

Nick then buried his head into his arms as he prepared a sleeping position, "Too late Hong," Nick casually said as he yawned.

The teacher warned that he was about to begin the lesson and Hong, as well as everyone else, settled into their seats. And, as usual, Nick fell asleep and Hong listened intently to the lesson.

"…"

"…"

Nick let out a grumble as he felt something pressing on his arm that he was sleeping on. "Ughhh, who is it? Just five… more… minutes…" Nick sleepily whispered as he drifted back into sleep.

"…"

Nick still felt the annoying pressure on his arm, and reluctantly and slowly opened his eyes. Only to see…

"The… _hell_?" Nick said in a confused manner. He saw the student in front of him drop a folder piece of paper on his desk.

"It's from Hong," the student whispered.

Nick blankly stared at the note, still with his head buried in his arms_. Well isn't this rare_. He picked it up and read it to himself.

_Meet me afterschool today. I won't be able to talk to you at school today because a couple teachers asked me to run errands, but I really have to tell you something in person. It can wait if you want, but the sooner the better. You'll probably forget today, or be busy, but by the weekend for sure._

_P.S. – Wake up, my notes are good, but you still need to listen._

Nick silently thought, _hopefully this isn't about paying her back for all those times she bought me lunch._ He drifted back into sleep as the teacher continued his lecture.


End file.
